


Stand Up Behaviour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stand Up Behaviour

Title: Stand Up Behaviour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #152: Standing on Ceremony  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: *welcomes the partial return of my porn muse*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stand Up Behaviour

~

“I wish my hair would behave,” Harry grumbled, staring into the mirror.

Behind him, Severus caressed Harry’s locks. “ _You_ don’t behave, why would your hair?”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus’ reflection, smirking as Severus’ eyes darkened.

“Tease,” Severus murmured, thumb grazing Harry’s neck.

“Not teasing,” Harry whispered.

Severus had Harry’s back pressed against the wall, his legs around Severus’ waist when Hermione’s knock came. “The priest is waiting,” she said.

Harry moaned, disappointed, as Severus disentangled them.

“The sooner we’re bonded, the sooner we honeymoon,” Severus reminded him.

Later, people commented on how fast the Snape-Potter bonding was.

~


End file.
